


I'll Always Come Back

by GlitterAnts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAnts/pseuds/GlitterAnts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't mad.</p>
<p>He had been. Everyday since that moment had turned him from angry to bitter; from bitter to cold; and from cold to numb. He didn't like it. But the longer Derek stayed away the darker the shroud around his heart grew and he couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come Back

Derek stood at the entrance of his door, just beyond the threshold into his space. They hadn't seen each other in months. Actually, Stiles had counted and it totalled up to four months, two weeks and three days. All those days, hours and minutes that they hadn't been together. Hadn't even talked. Derek had whispered under his breath 'I won't forget you,' just loud enough for Stiles to hear, right before Stiles had slid the door to the loft closed, for what he thought would be the last time.

And now, there Derek was. His fists balled into the pockets of his jeans; his eyes roaming Stiles' room as if he hadn't seen it before. He was blatantly avoiding Stiles' gaze and it was starting to nag at Stiles' nerves. There was no clear reason as to why he would be avoiding Stiles gaze. Stiles wasn't mad.

He had been. Everyday since that moment had turned him from angry to bitter; from bitter to cold; and from cold to numb. He didn't like it. But the longer Derek stayed away the darker the shroud around his heart grew and he couldn't help it.

It wasn't Derek's fault. Derek had to leave, he needed to give Cora a chance to start over. To let himself heal from the cluster-fuck of events that had been dumped into their laps, and had strangled their lives into madness.

Derek never really knew. Never really considered how the darkness would effect Stiles. Because Stiles was Stiles. Derek believed he was strong. And he _had_ proven that over and over. Under the worn out sarcasm and the current of snappy retorts, Stiles had turned from the pesky kid in the woods into a tenacious, clever man that had Derek considering him as one of his closest allies. If not the closest.

During the absence of the Hales from Beacon Hills, Stiles bore the weight of the darkness alone. Allison and Scott depended on others and each other. And Stiles hadn't really jumped at the opportunity to butt into that small pack they had created for themselves. Because really, it was a pack of supernatural—if not just _super-strong_ —teenagers. He didn't feel at place with them anymore.

Maybe it was the darkness and the way it had slowly deteriorated the line between reality and dreams. Whatever it was, Stiles' didn't understand the emptiness he felt around his friends.

Stiles did have his father. However, for some reason or another, they hadn't clicked like they were supposed to after his father learned and acknowledged the truth about his lifestyle. The lifestyle of running with unleashed supernatural dogs. His father was grateful for Stiles and he loved him dearly, Stiles knew that. The Sheriff had accepted Stiles' never-ending slew of apologies but they had really no time to bond with his father's schedule and the constant presence of Scott's father in the mix, sticking his filthy nose where it wasn't wanted.

So, Stiles guessed that Derek trusted in that strength Stiles had, he relied on the fact that Stiles could get through it without him there. He hadn't been there to witness the tear down of the Stiles Stilinski he had come to know. The ever-strong sidekick had been broken down. And bit by bit Stiles had changed.

"So you're back," Stiles interjected Derek's silent mind battle and made him snap to attention with the blandness of his tone.

"Yes," Derek confirmed and stepped through the door and finally into the dim of Stiles' room.

The moon was set in a thin white slice in the yawning sky just outside his bedroom window and it barely set the space alight at all. The only brightness that had shadows dancing in patterns on the wall was coming from Stiles' humming laptop. It was loud enough to hear in the short silence between them, from over use and all the information Stiles had packed into it from his research over the years.

Stiles grunted and spun back to the screen running his hand over his hair and reading the last couple lines on the web-page that was cascading a horrid white light on his face, making a dull pain erupt against the back of his eyes. His hair was slightly greasy from a day of running his fingers through the strands and he hadn't hopped in the shower yet. Didn't find it crucial when there was nobody to care anyway. He would shower when he felt like it. But now that he thought about the feeling of the oils between his knuckles, he grimaced and pushed away from his desk.

Derek was still in his room, stoic and seemingly waging a war with himself on whether he should stay or go. Stiles sighed as he removed his hoodie, ignoring Derek in favour of undressing. He pulled it over his head along with his shirt, he toed off his shoes and dropped them both into a pile of clothes at the foot of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Derek enquired slowly, clearly noticing and becoming quickly uncomfortable in the sudden change of scenery.

"Taking a shower, wanna join?" Stiles joked halfheartedly, really, his humour seemed to have taken a vacation, because Derek frowned sadly at his words. It almost broke Stiles' heart, because something like that would have gotten him at least an eyeroll before Derek had left, "I'm joking."

"I know you're joking, I just," Derek turned to Stiles' bookshelf and occupied his gaze with something other than Stiles, who stood effortlessly bare in front of him, "I thought we could talk."

"Sure, let's talk," Stiles said and walked past him, unbuttoning his jeans and let them hang loose around his hips. Stiles ventured into the bathroom to heat up the water, he returned to lean against the door frame, staring at Derek expectantly. "Did you get me anything? On your grand adventures away from Beacon Hills?"

"They weren't adventures-- No. Look, Stiles," Derek huffed a breath and sank to the edge of Stiles' bed, running a hand over his jaw. For an instant Stiles longed to run his lips up that jawline and he found himself stepping further into his room towards Derek.

"I don't see anything Derek." Stiles said darkly, "Why are you here?"

Derek looked up to Stiles, he stood close to him, almost toe to toe and Stiles could almost see the tension thicken across Derek's shoulders, "I wanted to see you."

"Does Scott know you're back?" Stiles asked slowly, resisting the urge to kiss the sides of his parted lips. Derek looked to stunned. A deer caught in headlights was the phrase that ran through Stiles' mind, and it made his stomach do a flip.

"No, he doesn't know. You're," Derek swallowed and straightened his back, gripping his fingers against the edge of the mattress, "You were the one I wanted to see first."

Stiles chuckled lightly and laid his arms across his chest, clutching at his biceps for something to hold onto and leaned back, allowing Derek a show of the shy muscles in his stomach and the edging of his hips, "Why me first?"

Derek got up suddenly, crowding Stiles with his closeness, so much so that Sties took a clumsy step back. Derek followed until Stiles' naked back hit the cool wood of his door. He placed a hand against the surface next to Stiles' head, the other drifted so gently up his chest and to the side of his neck, that it made Stiles intake a gasp of air.

They had been in this position before. Many times. But Stiles remembered the first time. Derek shrouding his vision, blocking out all things other then the green-blue hue of his unsteady glare. The firm hold on his jacket and Derek's breath heating his cheeks as he threw demanding words in his face. There had been a similar shift in Derek's eyes to his lips then.

But the concentration now, held meaning. Where as back than, neither Derek or Stiles knew what it really meant.

Stiles let out a breath through his nose and relaxed against the wood at his back, closing his eyes. Derek leaned in closer, his lips were a mere breath away from Stiles' and he was surrounding Stiles with his warmth.

It felt comfortable. As tense as the the position was, Stiles felt content, more at ease than he had in months.

"I missed you," Stiles murmured against Derek's mouth and heard the sound of a low noise rumble in Derek's chest before his lips were covered in a bruising kiss.

Derek's lips were softer than he remembered, and the kiss was so desperate, similar to the last time they had touched. Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek's jacket, curling his fingers into the old leather he pulled him closer until Derek was melted into his frame. Stiles licked along the seam of Derek's lips and into his mouth, his tongue danced along Derek's teeth and tongue, pleading for control.

Derek groaned into his mouth and slid his hands up Stiles' neck to cup his face, kissing him with the same fervour as Stiles. The brush of Derek's lips against his made him lose time, the feel of stubble against his chin made him tingle to his very toes and the fact that the air he breathed was Derek's, made Stiles want to weep.

His heart sank so quickly when Derek pulled away too soon, he chased those lips with his own and searched for the firmness of Derek against him. Stiles all but growled before he noticed that Derek was removing his jacket and Henley that was tight around his torso. Derek returned to him and this time wrapped Stiles in his arms, at the waist. Stiles hummed in delight and circled his arms around Derek's neck. Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck and began to press open mouthed kisses against the delicate skin there. Heat flourished in the pit of Stiles' stomach when Derek slid his hands from the base of his back to his ass. Derek's grip was tight as he hauled him up with ease. Stiles let out a surprised gasp and hooked his ankles behind Derek's back. Stiles looked down at Derek and scratched his fingernails through the short hair at the back of his neck, relishing in the feeling of him solid and real beneath him.

"I missed you so much Derek," Stiles whispered again and Derek leaned up to capture his lips in a slow kiss, “I thought you wouldn't come back.”

"I'll always come back," Derek sighed against Stiles lips, his arms tightened around him for a moment to put emphasis on the statement and Stiles did the same around Derek's shoulders, “I missed you.”

"You," Stiles started, not really sure if he could get the words past his lips now that they weren't meant as a joke, "wanna join me in the shower?"

"Yes," Derek said quickly, and then decided to be indecisive, "Only if you want me to. Do you want me to?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and nipped at Derek's lower lip fondly, "Yes, Derek. I would like you to join me in the shower," He smiled and rubbed his hands over the tattoo between Derek's shoulders deliberately, "I need somebody to wash my back."

"Is that all you need?" Derek asked teasingly and turned them towards the steaming bathroom, the shower had been running for a while and Stiles thanked the gods that there was almost a never ending supply of hot water in the Stilinski household.

"No..." Stiles admitted lightly as he leaned down to run his mouth along the side of Derek's neck.

Derek unwrapped Stiles' legs from around his waist and lowered him to the ground. With a dark gaze Derek licked at his lips and toyed with the hem of Stiles' loose jeans. "Tell me what you need."

"Would you let me off easy if I told you it was only you that I needed?" Stiles wondered in a quiet voice, "Or are you going to make me spell everything out?" he pressed a kiss to Derek's collarbone, "Like how I need you bare," his fingers ran along the muscles at the base of Derek's stomach, tickling the line of hair that disappeared into his jeans, "Hard," his touch shifted over Derek's covered cock, straining against his pants, "Wet and plead- Mmph!"

Derek claimed his lips in yet another fierce kiss, before he all but tore the rest of Stiles' clothes from his body. He pushed Stiles ahead of him into the shower and Stiles got to watch the clumsy motions of Derek removing the remainder of his own clothes.

He walked into the stall with a sway in his hips and his eyes weighed on Stiles'. Stiles kept his back to the wall of the shower and licked at his lips. And then Derek was there leaning down and digging his fingertips into the curve of his hips; grounding him there as his mouth teased at Stiles' collarbone. Stiles ran his hands to the swell of Derek's ass, pulling him forward, loving the feel of the water slick against his taut skin and the press of Derek's cock aligned perfectly with his own. Stiles let out a low whine when Derek's teeth nipped at his skin and began to mould the flesh of his ass with his hands, pulling Stiles apart to slide his fingertips along his wet opening.

The hot water was stinging his flushed skin, it was lovely, but it was nothing compared to the sensation that tickled his nerves. Derek's finger pressed in and past the tight ring of muscle after a few strokes and Stiles tensed in Derek's hold and sighed against his temple as Derek paused to allow him time to adjust to the intrusion.

Slowly, Stiles melted against Derek's chest, his face dipping into the crook of his neck. He whispered the touch of his lips along the flesh there, making Derek inhale a gust of air through his nose and his dick throb alongside Stiles'. His finger dipped into him further, making Stiles dig into the flesh of Derek's shoulder. It was slow and easy then, Stiles could feel himself slip into a lust-heavy haze with the press of Derek all around him. His hold was delicate yet deliberate, he fingered Stiles open and after a while of Stiles groaning and pleading against his wet skin, Derek added another finger and continued.

“Derek,” Stiles' voice was hushed.

Derek hummed and kissed a line up to his lips, and tightened his hold on Stiles' asscheek, “Yes?”

“I want you,” Stiles murmured and then gasped when Derek curled his fingers, and angled his hips up running his cock roughly against Stiles'.

“You're not ready Stiles,” Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' lips.

“I didn't mean that,” Stiles ran his hands down the sides of Derek's arms and circled his wrists, gently pulling them away from his body, “I meant. I want you,” Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and nudged his nose against Derek's, making him smile, “I want to be on my knees,” he explained and stepped back under the almost forgotten spray of warmth, “I want to suck your cock until I can't breathe.”

Stiles slid to the tiled floor of his shower in front of Derek and scratched his nails up Derek's thighs until his nimble fingers tickled along the grooves in his hips and abdomen. Derek gazed down at him in wonder and Stiles smirked as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Derek's cock.

With a snap of Derek's hips forward, Stiles took the opportunity and opened his mouth. Running his lips around the head loosely, he moaned at the subtle taste of Derek's precome slipping over his tongue. Derek set his hands along the sides of Stiles' face and his thumbs caressed his cheeks as Stiles began running his tongue along the underside of his head. Relishing in the feeling of Derek's hard cock weighing down on his tongue. Stiles ran his hand up the length of Derek's dick and with stroke down, his mouth followed the circle of his fist. Hallowing his cheeks Stiles picked up a pace that matched the sounds of Derek's heavy breaths.

Stiles cupped Derek's balls with a hand and rolled them between his fingers, pulling at them as his throat worked around the head of Derek's cock. He allowed Derek a moment to fuck into his mouth shallowly, he held Stiles' head and thrust his cock in until Stiles was aching from the pressure. Tapping against Derek's thigh Stiles pulled back coughing, breathing in damp air as he moved to suck along Derek's length. Derek groaned and raked his fingers through Stiles' hair and Stiles glanced up to find Derek watching his every move.

Stiles ran a hand down his own body to grasp hold of his leaking cock and he tugged on himself a few times before he circled around to press his fingertips into his opening. Stiles moaned and slid his lips around Derek's dick and looked up into Derek's face to find he was watching Stiles fuck himself with his fingers.

Derek growled and Stiles smirked around Derek's cock and slid his mouth down the length and back up, picking up a pace that had Derek cursing and flexing his hands against the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles moved his fingers inside himself and whimpered before pulling back only to run his lips down to Derek's balls.

“Stiles,” Derek bit out shakily and groaned as Stiles began to suck and lick messily along his balls, “Stiles, I wanna fuck you. _Please_.”

The bliss he felt giving Derek this much pleasure was nothing to the feeling of Derek fucking him. Stiles remembered that much.

He slid back slowly, running his hand up and down Derek's cock a few times as he pulled the digits from his ass with a moan. Derek let out a breath above him and he looked up just in time to find Derek dipping down and grabbing hold of him under the arms. Heaving Stiles up without so much as a blink, Derek quickly pulled him in for a wet kiss, then he was twisting Stiles around to press him against the showers wall. He pressed his dick along the crease of Stiles' ass and thrust along his opening, his cock slipping down over the patch of skin just behind Stiles' balls, while kissing the dip between his shoulders and up along the back of his neck. Stiles bit a moan into his forearm, relaxing into the feeling of Derek's hard cock rubbing against his asshole and bumping the back of his balls. Derek was running a hand up and along his chest and down his stomach to grab his cock and jerk lazily while the other hand danced down his back.

“Derek,” Stiles clenched his fingers around his own forearms and rutted back against Derek, “I think the water's getting cold.”

Derek inched his mouth up the side of his neck and kissed his ear lobe before he licked up the curve of it, “We should move to your bedroom.”

Stiles nodded as Derek strokes tightened around his aching cock, he doubted he would last long when Derek was actually fucking into him but he allowed Derek to pump his fist around him nonetheless.

The trip to the bedroom was complete with Derek against his back, awkwardly shuffling along behind him, his arms circled around his torso, kissing Stiles' shoudlers. Stiles went between chuckling and moaning when Derek bit into the flesh along his neck and licked the abused skin as he teased Stiles' sensitive nipples.

They both fell to the bed, with soaking hair and thrumming skin. Stiles scrambled to grab the lube and a condom from his bedside table and Derek kissed down his body, pushing at his thighs until Stiles pulled them to his chest. Derek ran his tongue along Stiles' water beaded skin, licking up droplets and groaning against the patch of skin just behind his balls, making vibrations send an intoned giggle through Stiles. Derek looked up to Stiles and he began to lap at his wet opening, tonguing into his ass and squeezing at his thighs.

“Jesus, Derek,” Stiles moaned and gripped at the sheets beside him, “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

Derek hummed against him and his hands slid to Stiles' ass cheeks. Stiles huffed in frustration as Derek continued. But it felt far too wonderful to deny Derek the time to eat him out, tease his tongue in and out of Stiles’ wet hole. Derek licked him open until Stiles was writhing against the sheets and his head was whirling with anticipation.

And then all in a rush, Derek grabbed the condom from Stiles' tight hold and rolled it on. He positioned himself between Stiles' spread legs and Stiles' whimpered when he began to push into Stiles. He took it slow. Rolling his hips and thrusting shallowly into Stiles, until he was flush against Stiles' body.

It was tempting for Stiles' to grab hold of Derek's ass and just ride his dick until he came but he wanted Derek to control him. Remind him how to feel. Stiles' cock twitched against his stomach and Derek noticed. He curled his body over Stiles', smoothing his hands down Stiles' thighs as he pressed his lips against Stiles' and grabbed hold of Stiles' cock. Derek began to slowly thrust into him. Swallowing Stiles' moans as he picked up a relentless pace.

It was driving Stiles' mad and he wasn't surprised that after only a few minutes he was convulsing underneath Derek and shouting against his neck as he grappled for a hold onto Derek's thighs. Derek continued to fuck into him but was gentler, knowing the sensitivity that was wracking Stiles' quavering body with every brush of his dick against Stiles' prostate.

Stiles sighed a wavering breath and ran his hands along Derek's sweat-slick sides, gripping his hips and rolling his hips to let Derek know that he was okay. Derek groaned against his flesh and straightened his back, he spread Stiles' knees and grabbed hold of him under the dip of them and began thrusting harder again.

Stiles shouted and gripped tightly at Derek's thighs as he fucked him into the mattress. Each thrust made him shudder and groan, stars bursting behind his tightly shut eyes from oversensitivity. Derek was moaning too and gripping at Stiles' skin almost to the point where Stiles' was thinking he would eventually penetrate the flesh with claws instead of blunt nails.

“Come for me Derek,” Stiles breathed and arched his back, rolling his hips, trying desperately to match Derek's pace.

Derek shuddered and dropped forward, leveling himself above Stiles as he thrust into him a few more times before he was coming with a shout. Riding out the high of his climax he bucked his hips slowly until he was spent and collapsed onto Stiles.

Burying his face into the slope of Stiles' neck, Derek breathed heavily. Stiles' rubbed his hands down his back and kissed at his temple tenderly.

“Mmmm... 'M tired,” Stiles admitted softly against Derek's brow.

Derek hummed in assent and cuddled his jaw against Stiles' shoulder.

They cleaned up in the form of Derek getting up with shaky legs and grabbing a damp towel from the bathroom, a glass of water to share and his jacket from the floor. He tossed the condom into the trash before he rejoining Stiles on the bed, where Stiles was curled on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Derek nudged lightly at his knees and Stiles rolled onto his back to give Derek the room to squeeze in beside him on the double bed.

“I lied about not getting you anything,” Derek started softly, and Stiles hummed before he slid into Derek's arms and pressed against his side, wrapped his arms securely around Derek's naked waist and closed his eyes.

Despite the fact that Stiles was tired, contented and warm next to Derek, for the first time in days, he looked up to him from where he rested against Derek's chest, raising his eyebrows, “Lying so quickly? I mean come on you just got back.” Stiles quipped and swept his hand up Derek's side.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek grumbled and rifled through his jacket pocket.

Stiles laughed, burying his face against Derek's side, “That's more like the Derek I know and love. Mmm, now what did you get me?”

“Um, it's nothing big,” Derek muttered and presented a figurine that was poised with it's arms crouched at the sides of it's head, it's jaws were bared and it's face was twisted into a ridiculous snarl. It was wearing a leather jacket; similar to the one that laid next to Derek, “I just thought you might like it.”

Stiles stared at it for a moment, gauging whether or not to burst out laughing or... well there wasn't really any other option. Stiles blew out a shuddering laugh, it racked his body with jolts of glee and Stiles could feel tears prickling the sides of his lash line. Derek huffed and stared at him as if he was confused or wounded and Stiles tried to stifle his giggles against Derek's side, unable to control the mirth.

“I'm sorry,” Stiles breathed and he simply hiccoughed out more small laughs before he could actually speak properly, “I'm sorry, but, is that supposed to be you?”

Looking at the doll, Derek shook it slightly, which made the things head bob from side to side and twirl in a constricted circle, “Well, no, I guess not. I just thought you would find it,” Derek quirked a smile and looked to where Stiles was biting his lower lip, failing in his attempt to keep a straight face as he watched the thing bob up and down in Derek's hand, “Endearing.”

Although Stiles wasn't looking at Derek, he could almost feel the heart-eyes Derek was directing at him. Soon he did, however, look to Derek and he smiled widely. The moment Stiles did, Derek leaned down and brushed his lips against that smile.

“Tell me how I stayed away from you for so long,” Derek said against his lips and Stiles grunted and shrugged in Derek's embrace, making Derek hold on tighter with his one arm. He rolled onto his side and placed the bobble-head-werewolf on the bedside table and encircled Stiles in his arms, pulling him flush against his nakedness.

“I don't know, you're the one who left,” Stiles whispered and looked up to Derek with questioning eyes, he placed a hand over Derek's heart, and the other slipped around to trace over the Triskelion between his shoulder-blades.

“I was an idiot.” Derek concluded and captured Stiles' lips in a breathtaking kiss.


End file.
